micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Vlasynia
| national_anthem = "Salveaza, Doamne, Vlasinia" | image_map = Vlasynia Map in Europe.png | map_caption = Vlasynia's location within Europe | image_map2 = | map2_width = | capital = Alexandru I. Cuza | largest_settlement = Alexandru I. Cuza | official_languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, Latin, English | ethnic_groups = Vlasynians, Romanians | demonym = Vlasynian | government_type = Despotic monarchy | leader_title1 = Despot | leader_name1 = Ested I | legislature = Despot | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = Independence declared | established_date1 = 21 December 2017 | area_km2 = 0.377 | area_sq_mi = 0.145 | percent_water = 0% | population_census = 0 | population_estimate_year = 2015 | population_estimate_rank = 217th | population_census_year = 2002 | population_density_km2 = 0 | population_density_sq_mi = 0 | currency = Vlasynian Leu(Unofficial), Romanian Leu(Official) | time_zone = VST(Vlasynia Standard Time) | utc_offset = +1:30 | utc_offset_DST = +2:30 | time_zone_DST = VDST(Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time) | drives_on = right | calling_code = +40 | cctld = .vl(Proposed) }} The Despotate of Vlasynia(or Vlasynian Despotate)(Romanian: Despotatul Vlasiniei) is a micronation, created and ruled by Ested I Vlasceanu. It was officially established on the 21st of December 2017, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Ested I, even though allances and diplomatic relations were initiated before this. With a population of 0, according to the 2002 census over the area, the nation covers the territory of the abandoned village of Alexandru I. Cuza(which serves as the capital), (located south of the city of Fundulea, in the Calarasi County, in Romania), a piece of land east of the village, called The Eastern Parcel, a small forest area, north of the village, called The Northern Parcel and an unknown settlement in the northernmost area of the despotate. Even though Despot Ested has no control over the area whatsoever, he still claims the land as his. Ever since the 8th of January 2018, the Despotate has been a member the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founders, it is part of the League's "Big 4"(alongside Alimia, Egan and Titania) and also Despot Ested is the League's current President. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok. History Sometime in November 2017, Ested Vlasceanu from Bucharest, Romania discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. Mihai wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. On that date, he is going to sign the Official Declaration of Independence, which will make the Despotate of Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. Also, the Vlasceanu Dynasty(or House Vlasceanu) was established on the 15th of December 2017, with Ested I Vlasceanu as its creator and only member. On the night of the 20th of December 2017, Ested I wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. On the night of the 23rd of January 2018, Despot Mihai Vlasiu established "Ested" as an official Vlasynian boy's name. In order to be known in the micronations' community with a Vlasynian name, he changed his name from Mihai Vlasiu to Ested Vlasceanu(Ested I of Vlasynia). His last name "Vlasceanu" was taken from his real life Romanian name(Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu). He also changed the name of the Vlasiu Dinasty to "Vlasceanu". Territories and claims Vlasynia is composed of the Mainland Territory and the Claimed Territories. Mainland Territory The Mainland Territory is composed of: * Alexandru I. Cuza District(Capital District), which comprises the territory of the Capital; * Eastern Parcel, a territory east of the Capital District; * Northern Parcel, the largest mainland region, which is made of a small forest area north of the Capital District; * Unknown Settlement Province, which, on a satellite map, looks like a very small settlement; It is located in the northernmost region of the Mainland; Claimed Territories The Claimed Territories are: * Cuzan Parcels, which consist of four pieces of land neighbouring Mainland Vlasynia; Despot Mihai Vlasiu is currently planning to annex them as soon as he will have the occasion and then have them integrated and organized into the Mainland; * A portion of the Tamaduianca Forest, located nearby, east of the Mainland; * Manciulesti Forest, also located nearby, south of the Mainland; * Plumbuita Island, located inside Bucharest, Romania's capital; * Tibiscum Island, also located inside Bucharest; * Dobroesti Island, located near the border between Bucharest and the Ilfov County; Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition The Despotate of Vlasynia is recognized by the following nations(U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * North Seminole Republic The Despotate also recognizes the following nations(U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Grand Democratic Republic of Titania * Kingdom of Ourania * Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Republic of Luxia * New Lapland * Republic of NZRE * Princian Empire * North Seminole Republic * Commonwealth of Rosania * Democratic Republic of Laurencia * Holy Empire of Nirfo * Republic of Baractastain * Arbor Lignum * United Imperial Empire * Republic of San Cristobal * Grand Principality of Holloway * Kingdom of Apachiland * Republic of Lovinia * Grand Republic of Terrastine * Kingdom of Alanland * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Transnistria *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea(as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea(as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic The Despotate doesn't recognize the following nations(U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Democratic People's Republic of Korea(as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus(as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah(as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands(as Australian territory) Flag and coat of arms The Vlasynian flag has two blue bands, one at the top and the other one at the bottom of the flag, a large red band in the middle of the flag and two yellow bands, each one between the red band and the upper blue band, respectively the lower blue band. The blue bands symbolize the sky(top) and the rivers, seas and oceans(bottom). The yellow bands symbolize a bright future for the nation. The red band represents courage, power and ambition. Also, the flag was conceived to have the same colors as Romania's flag(even though Vlasynia has brighter versions of red, yellow and blue). On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned. The current flag now has the Vlasceanu dynastic emblem located in its centre. Also, the Seal of the Vlasceanu Dynasty is being used as Vlasynia's coat of arms and it is also present on its flag. The cross in the middle represents the Orthodox Christianity, while the eight four-cornered stars' significance is still up for debate. Also, the emblem's presence on the flag symbolizes the monarchy and, more specifically, the Vlasceanu Dinasty ruling in Vlasynia. On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned to have a more symmetrical, smooth and pleasant appearance. Category:Micronations